Martha Rodgers
Martha Rodgers is an actress on and off Broadway, is Castle's mother and lives with him and her granddaughter Alexis. Biography She helps her son through the difficulties of raising a teenage girl (even one as mature as Alexis), but is also shown to have an active social life. She lives with Castle partly because a previous husband absconded with all her savings. Castle's father and Martha had a one-night stand, and they never learned each other's names. Martha works to keep her son grounded and is always there to point out his shortcomings, although she has also made it clear more than once that she genuinely loves and admires him, once noting that she raised a good man, even if she suffers from other shortcomings. Career Martha is an actress and has worked mostly on the stage. She has been nominated for a Tony Award for her work on the stage."Home Is Where the Heart Stops" In the 1980s, she played Titania in a Shakespeare in the Park production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream"."Cops & Robbers" In her later career, Martha took classes to become a life coach. However, having received a million dollars from a old flame, Martha has opened the Martha Rodgers School of Acting. Relationships Family Richard Castle Martha raised her son Richard on her own while she still working as an actress. She loves her son as a mother would and is supportive of him. She often gets mothered by her own son, much like Castle's own daughter does to him. Martha worries for Rick when he works for the police and puts his life in danger. Martha was aware of her son's feeling for Kate Beckett early in their working relationship, and would be the first one to find out that Castle and Beckett had taken their personal relationship to the next level. Alexis Castle Martha gets along with her granddaughter, Alexis and the two spend much time together. She is supportive of Alexis and often helps her with relationship issues. Friends Kate Beckett Martha met Kate when she had to bail her son out of jail. She seems to care for Beckett, much like Alexis does. Martha was the first to learn about Kate's relationship with Rick when she realized that Kate was hiding in the closet. Romances Rick's Father Martha had a one night stand with a man whose name she never knew. She told her son Rick that she had no idea who his father is. Chet Palaburn Chet was Martha's ex-boyfriend and love interest from high school. She met Chet again though MyFace, which Alexis had helped her to set up. He proposed to Martha though she has doubts about their relationship. She learned that he died without telling him her answer to the proposal. She inherited a million dollars from Chet and used it to open the Martha Rodgers School of Acting. She hung a portrait of Chet in the entrance in order to honor his memory. Trivia * Martha's beau Chet Palaburn has only been seen in one outdated photograph. He has never been on screen as an adult. * The scene where Alexis helped Martha set up her Facebook account was filmed on Molly C. Quinn's birthday. * Former jobs: Actress, Life Coach, Elf (in Santa's Village), Secretary (her personal nadir) *In one scene, Martha reminisces as she watches a video of herself acting in the TV pilot movie The Incredible Hulk (1977). Quotations * "Hang on, Sweetie. I just got a hit on my graydar. Bingo. No ring. Stand back, kids. Momma's going fishing." - "Flowers For Your Grave" * "They remade 'Fame', then 'A Christmas Carol'. Has Hollywood totally run out of ideas?" - "Deep in Death" * "This is Alexis we are talking about. She has never met a challenge that she hasn't attacked like Attila the Hun." - "Under the Gun" * "The question is this...when you come right down to it, would you be willing to break her out of prison? Because that, my boy, is true love." - Anatomy of a Murder" * "Richard, whatever mistakes I made in my life...I raised a good man." * "In life you just have to accept the fact that not everything's gonna go your way." * "Alexis is assisting me in creating an My Face account." * "Maybe it's a nice murder, darling...brighten your day." * "Think about how much you love Alexis and that is how much I love you." * "Making your phone disappear doesn't make your problem disappear." * "You're afraid Alexis has more Rick Castle in her than you thought." * You are not another man. Besides, I trained you. Gallery References Rodgers, Martha Rodgers, Martha Rodgers, Martha